Not What It Seems
by Cheondoong
Summary: Tsuki Takatsuki is actually Tatsuki Geoborge, the runaway heir of the throne of Midgard. And life was good... until he was taken captive by an obnoxious lord knight who mistook him for a prostitute. shounen-ai
1. Life's Good

Tsuki Takatsuki is actually Tatsuki Geoborge, the runaway heir of the throne of Midgard. And life was good... until he was taken _captive _by an obnoxious lord knight who mistook him for a prostitute. [shounen-ai]

Chapter One: Life's Good

Tsuki groaned heavily as he opened his empty wallet. After running away from the palace and abandoning all his rights as the crown prince of Rune Midgard, his life had never been more_ exciting_. Currently, he is living as a stray Biochemist with nothing much as a cart to carry his stuff around and a homunculus named Tori-chan—he named it that way since it was a bird-type homunculus. And he lacked creativity.

Today's dilemma: no food or inn money. The saddest part is, there's absolutely nothing he could sell. Luckily, he had already brought garlets for Tori-chan days before.

" The future looks bleak, huh?" He asked no one in particular with a small frown.

His homunculus nuzzled his cheek as a comforting act. Tsuki smiled at this thoughtful and patted its head softly with his pale hands before slinking back into despair. His ruffled his black mane out of annoyance and squeezed his crimson eyes shut.

Oh well. He might as well sleep here and simply hope that tomorrow; a bag of loot would magically pop up right in front of him.

#####

Naname Kuroda hates women. It had been made official when he saw his _ex_-girlfriend making out with his guild mate at some random park he had happen to pass by on his way back home. There she was, Princess Arisa Geoborge, with his so-called friend, Ichiro Kurosaki, sitting on a bench while eating each other's faces off.

He honestly doesn't understand why he has to take any of this shit from her. God knows how many women are lusting over him..! And he gets cheated on, just like that. It was unbelievable!

_Arisa better make sure to never show her face to me again, and she's a priestess, for crying out loud!, _He thought angrily.

Naname needed something to distract him. He needs it now, and fast. Unconsciously, he found himself at Prontera's prostitution lane where … _prostitutes_ gather. He stopped before he could take a step further. What was he doing?

Okay, here's the deal. If he were to find a cute prostitute then he'd take her home. If he doesn't find anyone that suits his tastes, then he'll simply head back. Besides, all prostitutes are for one-night-stands, right? What happens here, stays here.

And it's not like he'll fall in love in a snap. He doesn't believe in 'love at first sight', at least, not anymore. He thought that Arisa was 'love at first sight' and just look at where he's standing now. Alone. Depressed. Desolate.

There was just no way in Nifleheim that he'd make the same mistake again.

He wasn't _that_ much of an_ idiot. _

#####

Thirty whole minutes had passed and Naname was distraught. This place had no one he liked. His tastes are too high-class for a place like this... or so he likes to say.

He was almost at the end of the lane when something caught his eye.

_It _was snuggled up to itself while sleeping at one corner. He decided to go nearer and take a closer look at _its_ features. Gently, he raised _its_ slumbering face; taking in all he could. Raven hair that contrasted _its_ pale porcelain skin that shined in the moonlight, pink lips that seemed soft and inviting... He couldn't resist. And he didn't.

He brought his own nearer and delicately kissed the other's mouth. _It_ woke up, startled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

#####

Mina: Believe it or not, this is a rewritten version. But I barely made any changes, so it's hardly noticeable. [^_^;]

I'm practically in love with Tsuki so I really, really want to finish this one.

I'm on summer vacation right now, and school will be starting in a month's time. But it doesn't really feel like a vacation since I'm attending summer review classes and Kumon classes. I'm an incoming high school senior so I'll be as busy as ever with college applications and etc. [=_=#]

Apart from my fanfictions, I also write a few original fiction stories and I draw some anime/manga style fanart & OCs too. I want to keep up all my hobbies but with my schedule as it is, I don't know how that's even possible.

I suck at everything, though, so it doesn't really matter.

Thank you so much for reading this & sending all your reviews. I really, _really,_ appreciate it.


	2. A Blast

Chapter Two: A Blast

_It_ was revealed to be male, judging by his voice. Naname was a little disappointed that such a pretty face belonged to a boy... Two great revelations came to him today. Number one, that his girlfriend had been a long-time cheat. And number two, that he's bisexual; made official during this 8th of the February, 10:56 PM.

"I'm picking you up for the night." He plainly stated making the other boy look outraged. "I am young, but I can probably afford everyone here."

The boy wiped his lips, "What the heck are you talking about it..? And why did you kiss me...?"

"Oh, so you don't swing that way?" The lord knight asked him. "I think we can remedy that with a simple blindfold."

His crimson eyes widened, "Swing what way...? Blindfold…? Look here, mister, I was innocently sleeping here when you suddenly took away my mouth's virginity. What do you think I am, a prostitute..?!"

Naname laughed. When he asked for a distraction from his current love dilemma, he never thought it would be something as amusing as this.

"W-what are you laughing for?!"

"Yes. I did think you were a prostitute." He suppressed his laughter, "Were you not aware that this is a prostitution lane?"

He looked at his surroundings. That perverted Lord Knight was right; this is Prontera's red light district. There were bars everywhere and dozens of well-endowed women were loitering around. "…!" The boy panicked, "I swear, it looked nothing like this before I dozed off!"

"I thought so. Prostitute or not, seeing as you're pretty much homeless for the night, why don't you come with me?" Naname proposed, scratching his blonde hair.

Sarcastic crimson eyes landed on Naname, "Yeah, I'll go with someone who almost raped me."

"Raped you? I simply gave you a kiss." He winked.

#####

Tsuki scrunched his eyebrows more. It was his attempt to look manly in front of this Lord Knight who was obviously_ way_ manlier than him. The Lord Knight was taller than him by about five inches and was obviously more toned, making him feel more inferior about his 'manliness'.

'_And this guy just kissed me too.'_ His brain added, and obvious fact that only urged him to hit his head on the wall and knock his brain dead.

"So, what do you say?" Naname asked the Biochemist.

"No." Tsuki checked his pocket watch, 11:15 PM. He had only been asleep for about two hours.

"You look pretty defenseless, the streets aren't for you." The lord knight didn't seem like he were to give up anytime soon.

"I can fire acid bombs, you know." He threatened.

Tsuki picked up his homunculus from the ground and placed it on his head. He pulled up his cart and started walking away. For a few moments, the other boy just stood there, looking at Tsuki's retreating form; but something urged him to follow the enigmatic lad.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you don't want to stay at my place?"

Tsuki stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Look here.. uh.."

"My name's Naname Kuroda."

"Look here, Kuroda. I'm not a prostitute, and I am most definitely **not** _**gay.**_ " He cringed at the 'G' word. "You should honestly stop convincing me to _stay at your place_. I simply am not interested."

"Hey, I told you my name, what's yours?" Naname pretended as to not have heard what Tsuki had just said and continued tailing after him.

"Why do you even bother?" Tsuki asked.

"I just wanted to have a name next to that pretty face of yours..." He mused.

Tsuki fumed and sent an empty bottle hurtling towards Naname's direction. He did not take pleasure in someone call him 'cute'. Or 'pretty'. Or any other word synonymous to that.

"Hey, that could've hit me!"

"I was planning on doing that!"

Soon, a single clap of thunder was heard from the heavens. "Geez, fine." Naname shrugged and turned around. "But hey, feel free at crash at my place. It's right beside the Prontera Church, there's no way for you to miss it."

Tsuki gave him a strange look. After living out on the streets for a few years, nobody ever bothered doing something for him with nothing in return. Or maybe this Kuroda person just hasn't revealed his ulterior motives yet. _Like taking advantage of him again, for example._

Regardless, Tsuki finally decided to at least tell this person his name. It's a fake so it doesn't even matter. "Tsuki Takatsuki." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"My name... It's Tsuki Takatsuki." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Tsuki Takatsuki, got it. Now I have a name to scream out when I masturbate tonight."

Two minutes ago, he almost had a different view of Kuroda Naname. But that pervert just had to open his mouth, didn't he? "You bastard...!" He gritted his teeth. "Go burn in hell, **Acid Demonstration!**"

And the night was serene no more.

#####

Mina: *breathes* Done!

I practically tried rewriting the entire thing in my head since I reread this a few weeks ago since it didn't really make much sense. [=_=;]

I hope this one is better than the previous version of chapter two.

It's getting late and I still have to finish a forty-page assignment. lllOrz

Again, thanks for reading & reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting-up

After directly receiving that wild Biochemist's **Acid Demonstration, **Naname decided that Tsuki Takatsuki was not to be messed around with. Torn up and ragged, he painfully walked through Prontera's dark streets. He desperately needed his bed.

... And the thunderclaps were getting louder. It might rain pretty hard tonight... This only brought his thoughts back to that Biochemist with _delectable _lips. Will that person be alright? He is homeless, after all. If it rains...

"Oh well." Naname sighed, "It's his fault for not taking on my offer."

#####

Soon, the bright sun rose and cast its light upon the entire city of Prontera. The birds were singing, the sky was clear; the streets were filled with smiles. It was a picture perfect sight—if you completely remove the limping Biochemist from the picture.

Tsuki cursed his pride. If he didn't have any, then without a doubt, he would have agreed to what Naname Kuroda offered him the night before. If he didn't have any, then without a doubt, he wouldn't be feeling like total shit right now.

"Agh. I think I came down with a fever." He groaned as he slowly slumped on the wall of a random building he was passing by. His body felt weaker and weaker with each passing second. He'd pass out anytime soon.

"You there, are you alright?" Someone asked.

_Obviously, not. _He wanted to answer, but he wasn't able to muster enough energy to. All he could do was groan.

"You look awful."

_Do you honestly expect someone to look pretty while feeling like total shit?_ Another groan came out.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" The other person went towards Tsuki to hold his hand. Unfortunately, he completely fainted before he even had a chance to slap that hand away.

When he came to his senses, he found himself in an annoyingly bright room. _Hopefully, this isn't heaven_, he thought.

He looked around and saw that he was in a small clinic. Tsuki also noticed that he was not alone; there were two others in the room with him. He guessed that the one wearing a white coat is the High Priest while the other one beside him is another patient.

"Seriously, Naname... What did you do? Did you get hit by some sort of bomb or something?" He asked his patient while scrutinizing the wound.

_Naname...?_

"I told you, didn't I? It was a kitchen accident..!" Naname insisted. There was absolutely no way he'd tell this guy the truth.

"Liar." The High Priest snapped. Taking out the disinfectant, he started the healing process.

"Why would I lie to you? You know how much I love you, right, Chaos?" He tried persuading the Chaos. Chaos simply snickered and continued healing him.

"Whatever you say, Naname. Just remember to be more careful next time, whatever it is you actually did."

With his last spell cast, Chaos heaved a heavy sigh, "Hopefully, you weren't harassing someone innocently sleeping by the road or something."

Naname laughed, "Where on Midgard did you get that silly idea?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something you would actually do instead of _cooking_."

Then, with slight difficulty due to his heavy head, Tsuki finally decided to stand up and speak, "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"T-tsuki?!" Naname turned around, obviously surprised by the familiar figure of the crimson-eyed lad.

"Kuroda." The Biochemist said as bitterly as he could.

"So... you guys know each other?" Chaos innocently questioned.

* * *

Mina: Another short one..! (______) Anyway, thanks for reading. (^________^) I won't make promises as to when the next one will be up since I'm pretty bad with keeping promises-- especially when it comes to dates. Procrastination is my favorite hobby, after all. Once again, please feel free to leave some feedback. Constructive critisism is highly welcome.


End file.
